Love
by Julindy
Summary: Dans les petits et les grands moment, ils se veulent et se désirent. Dans la joie et dans la peine, ils se blessent et se déchirent. Mais de mille et une façon différentes, ils s'aiment. (Multi-OS, Multi-Pairing)
1. Stucky

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Voici donc mon nouveau projet, un recueil de textes courts. Un couple, décliné en 10 thèmes, avec pour objectif de faire tous les couples du fandom (je suis pas arrivée...)

Les thèmes sont les suivants : **Angst** , **AU** , **Crossover** , **First time** , **Fluff** , **Humor** , **Hurt/Comfort** , **Rule!63** (genderbend), **Song fic** et **UST** (Unresolved, or Unrequited, Sexual Tension). Dans la liste, il y avait initialement les thèmes smut (supprimé parce que je ne veux pas me sentir obligé d'écrire ce genre de scène alors que je ne suis pas forcément à l'aise dessus) et crack!fic (supprimé parce qu'il y a déjà Humor) et que j'ai remplacé par Rule!63 et Song fic par convenance personnelle.

En plus des thèmes, je vais essaye de varier un maximum les styles d'écriture. Pour une fois que je peux faire un peu ce que je veux, quand je veux !

.

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne gagne pas d'argents sur ces histoires. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

 **Avertissements** : Il y aura des couples slash, peut-être du yuri, de la violence parfois, des deathfics (beaucoup), du smut quand même. A vos risques et périls !

.

Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Sanashiya, grande prêtresse du Stucky qui m'a convertit, et dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui. Joyeux anniversaire Sana !

Et plus généralement, ce recueil est dédicacé aux membres du Collectif NoName, que j'ai harcelé de questions, leur demandant des idées et/ou leurs avis. Merci à eux et à leur patience infinie !

.

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **oOooOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **STUCKY**

 ** **oOooOoOoOoOoOoOo****

* * *

 **Angst**

Il frappe, encore et encore. Sous lui, sa cible a arrêté de bouger. Mais il frappe encore, juste au cas où. Il ne peut pas se permettre d'échouer. Pas une deuxième fois. Le sang qui a jaillit goutte sur son visage, glisse sur ses lèvres, coule dans ses yeux, et il ne peut discerner le métal de son bras sous le rouge qui macule ses poings. Mais il frappe. Il n'échouera pas. La colère, et surtout une rage inexplicable imprègne le moindre de ses gestes. Mais il ne cherche pas à l'écarter, au contraire, il frappe. Plus fort.

Finalement, la brume écarlate qui noyait sa vision finit par se dissiper, et malgré lui la fréquence de ses coups ralentit, avant de s'interrompre. Essoufflé, il se laisse tomber à genoux, et jette un coup d'œil à sa toute nouvelle victime. Enfin, future victime. Étonnamment, une respiration superficielle soulève encore sa poitrine. Mais qu'importe cette surprenante résistance, il n'en a plus pour longtemps.

Avec une fascination morbide, le soldat détaille le visage devant lui. Des traits harmonieux, avant qu'il ne soit défiguré par ses coups de poings. Une mâchoire fracturée, qu'on devine volontaire. Une peau pâle sous le sang et les hématomes. Et malgré les paupières closes, il sait que ses yeux sont d'un magnifique bleu clair.

Cette pensée le fait tiquer, comme si elle n'était pas réellement à sa place. Et pourtant, elle est d'une telle évidence ! _L'évidence_ … Comme si ce mot avait fait sauter un barrage invisible dans son esprit, les images défilent dans sa tête, d'abord lentes, puis de plus en plus rapides. Il voit un petit garçon blond, aux yeux bleus, mais il le sait déjà. Le petit garçon devient un adolescent mince mais au regard vif, avant que le jeune homme ne laisse place à un homme musclé et imposant, au regard d'acier. Il revoit les caresses, les baisers, les étreintes, comme autant de souvenirs enfouis mais terriblement chéris. Le prénom adoré, tantôt crié, tantôt murmuré, lui monte aux lèvres sans qu'il ne pense ou même ne veuille le réprimer.

« Steve… »

Et le blond expire sans un bruit.

* * *

 **AU (role reversal)**

Ste… Le blond, cet homme qui n'était pas, ne pouvait pas être _lui_ , prit la fuite en entendant les sirènes des secours. Nul doute que le Shield ne tarderait pas non plus à débarquer. Tamponnant machinalement son arcade sourcilière éclatée par un vigoureux direct du droit, Bucky sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant aux derniers mots prononcés par son ancien ami d'enfance. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Son ancien amant. Toujours pas. Celui qui ressemblait tant à son compagnon, mais qui n'était _pas_ lui, définitivement pas. Mieux. Cet homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, qu'il ne voulait pas reconnaitre, et qui aujourd'hui avait essayé de le tuer. Douloureuse déception. Amère vérité. Malgré tout, les coups, il pouvait les encaisser. Mais il n'était pas préparé à la violence de ces deux mots, qui manquèrent pour le coup de réussir là où les poings avaient échoués.

« Heil Hydra ! »

Ainsi s'était exclamé le soldat de l'hiver, enterrant symboliquement ce qui restait de Steve Rogers, décédé 70 ans plus tôt.

* * *

 **Crossover (Sherlock BBC)**

« Je travaille pour le Shield, une organisation planétaire et non gouvernementale, qui cherche à… »

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » le coupa sans façon le brun.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » demanda le blond, fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous vous frottez machinalement l'annulaire gauche, pourtant je n'y décèle aucune marque visible d'alliance. Vous n'êtes de toute évidence pas marié, mais vous l'auriez souhaité. Que ce soit par conformisme, comme l'atteste votre posture héritée de votre passé militaire, ou par croyance, comme l'a montré votre altitude soudainement réservée lorsque nous sommes passés devant l'église. Toujours est-il que vous n'avez jamais pu exaucer votre souhait. Se pose donc la question du pourquoi. Elle n'est pas décédée, votre regard se fait nostalgique sans raison, surement quand vous pensez par mégarde à elle, mais sans commune mesure avec la tristesse du deuil. On ne vous a pas repoussé, votre ton montre une indéniable affection pour cette personne. Une affection partagée, si j'en crois la chaine que vous portez au cou. Pourtant, le médaillon est discret, et aucunement explicite d'une quelconque relation, à l'exception faite de vos initiales accolées à celle d'une autre. J'en conclus que votre relation n'était en aucune façon officielle, et un mariage par conséquent impossible. La personne dont vous êtes épris pourrait être mariée, mais alors le divorce aurait été une solution simple. La différence d'âge aurait pu en être une autre, mais le temps aurait simplement fait son œuvre. Et si j'avais encore le moindre doute, votre identité est connue capitaine, même ici à Londres, tout comme les mœurs propres à votre époque. En éliminant ainsi toutes les hypothèses possibles, il ne reste donc qu'une seule solution : vous êtes amoureux d'un homme. »

Sherlock Holmes s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir, ignorant les passants qui le bousculait, et se tourna finalement vers son interlocuteur qui avait pris une teinte livide.

« Alors je répète ma question : comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Steve, bouché bée, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de réussir à se reprendre. Ou du moins, à reprendre un semblant de contenance. Mais malgré toute sa volonté, il ne put empêcher une unique larme de couler sur sa joue.

« Il s'appelle Bucky. »

* * *

 **First time**

Leur première fois est tremblante, maladroite. Ils ont longtemps hésité, tergiversé, atermoyé, espérant vainement que l'amour passe, sans pour autant vraiment le vouloir. Mais ils ont fini par céder à leurs pulsions et à ce feu qui les dévore. Le poids de l'attirance trop longtemps réprimée accable leurs épaules et brûle dans le creux de leurs reins, tandis que leurs corps moites s'enlacent sans un mot. Steve gémit, et Bucky l'embrasse avidement pour le faire taire, trop conscient de l'interdit qui pèse sur leur étreinte. Ils ne doivent pas, ils ne peuvent pas. L'église le condamne, l'état l'interdit, la morale le réprouve. Ils sont deux hommes qui s'aiment et qui voudraient le crier à la face du monde. Mais ils ne peuvent pas, non. Alors tandis que l'extase les gagne, leurs corps exultent en silence la jouissance qui jamais ne franchira la barrière de leurs lèvres.

* * *

 **Fluff**

« Je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal, » chuchota Steve à ton oreille, comme une promesse.

Et tandis qu'il t'embrasse et que tu lui réponds avec ardeur, tu te surprends à le croire. Parce que vous êtes en sécurité. Parce que vous vous êtes toujours couverts l'un l'autre. Parce que le grand Captain America a de l'influence. Parce que Steve Rogers tient toujours ses promesses.

Parce que c'est Steve, tout simplement.

* * *

 **Humor**

« Je peux faire ça toute la journée. »

« Je ne doute pas de ton endurance Stevie. Je dis juste que je préfèrerai t'embrasser autrement qu'en te faisant du bouche à bouche ! »

* * *

 **Hurt/Comfort**

Steve se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il entendait encore le cri déchirant de Bucky résonner dans ses oreilles, ce hurlement qui hantait ses jours et noyait ses nuits. Il voyait encore leurs mains qui se cherchaient, s'effleuraient sans jamais réellement s'atteindre. Il sentait le poids de leurs regards vissés l'un à l'autre, unique point d'attache, avant la chute. Inéluctable.

Il n'entendit pas le bruit des draps qui se froissaient derrière lui, comme sourd à tout ce qui n'était pas les battements indistincts de son cœur, mais il sentit avec netteté le froid d'un bras métallique familier sur son épaule dénudée. Il ne réagit pas à la légère caresse sur sa peau, se contentant de soupirer. Souffrance et apaisement dans le même souffle, entremêlés jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse les distinguer.

« Je suis là Steve, » murmura Bucky à voix basse, sachant pertinemment ce qui troublait ses rêves. « Je suis là et je ne te lâche plus. »

Enfermé dans une étreinte rassurante, Steve s'assoupit de nouveau, sans toutefois craindre les cauchemars. Dans les bras de Bucky, leur séparation et la douleur de sa mort n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

* * *

 **Rule!63**

« Une femme ? » s'exclama l'un des généraux, stupéfait.

L'un de ses collègues renchérit aussitôt, opinant vigoureusement du chef.

« Vous voulez que ce soit une femme qui, non seulement subisse le super sérum et devienne le soldat ultime, mais également pour devenir le symbole de l'armée américaine ? »

« Je commence à trouver vos propos pour le moins insultants, » répliqua Peggy Carter, fronçant les sourcils. « Est-ce à dire que vous vous borner au sexe d'une personne pour déterminer si elle a ou non les capacités de servir notre pays ? »

« Mais nous ne demandons pas mieux que de la juger sur des critères objectifs, » tenta l'un des généraux, en une vaine tentative d'apaisement. « Encore faudrait-il pour cela qu'on nous les transmette, ces fameux critères ! »

« Docteur Erskine, pourquoi cette femme ? Pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? »

Mais le docteur n'entendit pas la question. A vrai dire, il n'écoutait plus la discussion depuis un moment déjà. Son idée était fixe, et nul ne le persuaderait d'en changer. Elle était celle qu'il lui fallait, elle et nul autre. Pas tant au niveau des capacités physiques, ils avaient de très bons soldats qui feraient de parfaits sujets. Pas plus dans une volonté féministe, comme l'avaient insinué certains de ses confrères. Mais tout simplement parce qu'il savait qu'elle en avait les capacités. Derrière une apparent fragilité se cachait un tempérament de feu, un mental d'acier, et surtout une âme de leader.

Par la fenêtre ouverte, il observait la fameuse Sarah Rogers, au centre de toutes les polémiques. Sur le terrain d'entrainements réservé aux cadets, elle s'efforçait de porter un coup à son adversaire. S'efforçait seulement, sans parvenir à l'atteindre. Mais si son niveau s'était grandement amélioré depuis son entrée dans la section scientifique de réserve, elle était encore loin d'égaler le sergent Barnes. Amis depuis de longues années, de ce qu'il avait compris, Barnes avait rappliqué aussitôt qu'il avait été question de former Rogers au combat. La former vraiment, s'entend, et avec une obsession toute particulière de sa part pour le corps à corps. A se demander s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche.

Dehors, Barnes s'approcha de Rogers, corrigeant sa position de garde, avant d'opiner à une quelconque remarque qu'il n'entendit pas. Pour toute réponse, Roger lui adressa un sourire franc, que son ami lui rendit. Et profitant de sa distraction, la blonde l'attrapa par son uniforme, passa sa jambe derrière la sienne et le fit tomber brutalement au sol. Mais le brun avait de bons réflexes, et attrapa la veste de la jeune femme pour l'entrainer dans sa chute. Pendant quelques secondes, ils luttèrent au sol, avant qu'elle ne parvienne à se positionner au-dessus de lui. Tandis que Sarah se penchait en avant, Abraham Erskine se détourna. La suite ne le concernait en rien. En revanche, il entendit avec netteté un vigoureux éclat de rire, et lui-même ne put retenir un sourire.

Non, définitivement, nul ne le ferait changer d'avis.

* * *

 **Song fic (« Mon amour, mon ami » de Marie Laforêt)**

Notre relation est ambigüe. Je t'aime, de cela je suis certain. Sans doute depuis notre rencontre, des années plus tôt, alors que nous n'étions que des gamins. Tu t'es imposé dans ma vie, ou plutôt, je t'y ai laissé entrer, et avec plaisir. Je t'aime oui. Mais je t'aime bien trop fort pour un ami, même un meilleur ami. Et tu l'es, assurément. Le meilleur entre tous.

 _Toi mon amour, mon ami  
Quand je rêve c'est de toi_

Mais ça ne me suffit pas. Tu hante mes nuits, d'une manière à la fois atroce et enivrante. Je m'imagine passer ma main dans tes cheveux bruns, effleurer ton torse autrement qu'avec mes yeux, te toucher comme seul un amant le peut.

Et quand je me réveille en sursaut, dur et pantelant, te savoir endormi paisiblement dans la chambre d'à côté me détruit un peu plus.

 _Mon amour, mon ami  
Quand je chante c'est pour toi_

Les boutades amicales, tapes viriles sur l'épaules et autres promesses solennelles sont autant de déclarations d'amour que tu n'entendras jamais. Les « je t'aime » que je t'adresse sont ceux d'un frère à un autre, et je me refuse à ce que tu les comprennes autrement.

 _Mon amour, mon ami  
Je ne peux vivre sans toi_

Jamais tu ne sauras. Jamais, je m'en fais le serment. Je tiens trop à toi pour me résoudre à perdre ton amitié. Surtout pas à cause de mes sentiments.

 _Mon amour, mon ami  
Et je ne sais pas pourquoi_

J'aurais voulu que les choses se passent autrement. J'aurais voulu à la fois l'ami dévoué et le compagnon fidèle. Suis-je égoïste ? Est-ce trop demander ? Visiblement, oui.

Mais quand tu me souris, je me dis que je préfère rester dans l'ignorance. Qu'importe d'où viennent mes sentiments, puisque tu es là.

* * *

 **UST**

A la Tour, Bucky se faisait généralement un plaisir de servir de partenaire d'entrainement à Steve. En effet, il était l'un des seuls à pouvoir tenir un tant soit peu tête à Captain America et à son super sérum – mis à part Thor qui était rarement présent – grâce à quelques petites améliorations made in Hydra.

Toutefois, certains jours, il n'était plus aussi sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Comme aujourd'hui, par exemple. Il avait toujours eu du mal à se retenir de lorgner un peu trop ouvertement son « meilleur ami » quand il enfilait son costume – et qui l'avait conçu si moulant, sérieusement ? – pour aller en mission. Mais voir ce fameux « ami » s'entrainer dans la salle de sport, le teeshirt bien trop moulant – définitivement un problème récurrent – pour sa santé mentale, soulignant ses abdominaux parfaitement dessiné à cause – ou grâce, il ne savait plus trop – à la sueur…

Ayant visiblement décidé que cette maigre barrière de tissu était inutile – il approuvait, évidemment – Steve ôta son haut, et il dû retenir un gémissement. Lui tournant carrément le dos, il reprit sa série de pompes, s'efforçant d'ignorer la partie bien réveillée au sud de son anatomie.

Parfois, Bucky se disait qu'il préférait l'époque où il était amnésique. Au moins, il pouvait s'avouer sans culpabiliser que le blond était foutrement bandant !

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que cette première série vous aura plût ! Quel est votre préféré ?**

 **Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines, Ironfrost, puis ce sera Stony. Et pour la suite... N'hésitez pas à voter pour vos couples préférés ! (Sauf toi Mau', si tu passes par là... Tu es interdite de vote !)**

 **IMPORTANT ! Si jamais certains textes de cette liste ou des suivantes vous inspirent, que ce soit pour écrire une fic un OS, ou même un fanart, je suis tout à fait ouverte à l'idée que ce soit repris (tant que je suis mentionnée évidemment !). Envoyez un PM et on en discutera !**


	2. Ironfrost

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour cette deuxième série, mon couple préféré : l'Ironfrost ! Tout comme le Stucky, ce ne sera probablement pas la seule série sur ce couple, je récidiverai probablement !**

 **Merci à Kaelyan, Sanashiya, Reapersis et DinaChhaya TalaNokomis pour leur review !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **oOooOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **IRONFRSOT**

 ** **oOooOoOoOoOoOoOo****

* * *

 **Angst**

Le soleil brille haut dans le ciel, faisant étinceler la neige. Un brise légère souffle, emportant les fleurs séchées, les flocons et les souvenirs. Le marbre blanc côtoie la pierre grise en de longues rangées solennelles, comme autant de rappels de l'inéluctabilité du temps qui passe.

Devant l'une d'entre elle, un homme. Grand, brun, les cheveux longs et l'allure distingués, d'aucuns l'auraient qualifiée de charmant si le vert de ses yeux ne reflétait pas une telle douleur. Non, douleur n'était pas le terme approprié. Un mot trop faible pour décrire l'abysse effarante de ses prunelles d'absinthe.

L'homme se pencha en avant, ôtant d'un geste délicat le lierre grimpant et les mauvaises herbes qui avaient recouverts le monument, dévoilant un nom, deux dates et quelques mots. Des mots banals et convenus, trop humbles pour l'homme qu'ils louaient, et qui commençaient déjà à s'effacer.

Déjà. Quelle ironie. C'était hier que la vie avait perdu son sens, que les Nornes cupides avaient rappelé à elles l'âme du seul être qui comptait réellement pour lui. Hier déjà, hier seulement, et une éternité encore à venir, à errer dans les limbes d'une vie morne et sans lumière.

Avec une tendresse peu commune de sa part, il effleura du bout des doigts la pierre qui avait scellé son destin, plus surement qu'aucun Ragnarök ne le ferait jamais.

Hier seulement. Cent ans déjà.

* * *

 **AU (Soulmates)**

Pendant près de trois mille ans, la marque sur son poignet resta noire et inerte. Cela arrivait parfois. C'était rare, mais pas exceptionnel pour autant votre âme sœur était morte avant même votre naissance, et seule la mort permettrait aux deux moitiés de se rejoindre. Les premières décennies de son existence, le jeune Loki n'avait pas fait grand cas de cette absence de couleur, du moins en apparence. Après tout, ce n'était que quelques années. Il serait le plus âgé de leur couple, voilà tout. Mais les siècles passèrent, sans que jamais sa marque ne s'éveille.

L'enfant devint adolescent. La fausse nonchalance devint une angoisse terrifiante, dont personne ne soupçonnait la véritable profondeur. Chaque jour, le jeune prince étudiait scrupuleusement sa marque, espérant y découvre l'ombre d'une couleur. Aussi infime soit-elle, tant pis, il s'en contenterait avec bonheur. Il voulait juste savoir. Il voulait juste quelqu'un.

L'adolescent devint adulte, enfin. L'attente et la crainte se muèrent en dégout et en colère. Tous les moyens furent bon pour tenter de se débarrasser de son abomination. Mais ni le feu, ni les lames ne parvinrent à en venir à bout. Et sous les stigmates et les scarifications, cette horreur qu'il exécrait plus que tout ne s'estompa jamais.

Loki avait 2706 ans quand sa marque d'âme s'illumina. Rien ne l'aurait laisser présager pourtant. C'était un matin ordinaire, comme il en avait vécu des milliers avant. Mais tandis qu'il enfilait son armure, c'est avec une stupéfaction peu commune qu'il avisa la couleur éclatante de la trace à son poignet. Rouge vermillon, parée d'or et au cœur saphir, rarement on avait vu couleurs aussi éclatantes pour une marque d'âme. Elle était magnifique. Et elle était sienne.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas l'exultation qui domina, pas même la joie. Non, il n'y eut qu'un douloureuse incompréhension, mâtinée de colère. Etait-ce là le piètre sens de l'humour des Nornes ? Tout dieu de la malice qu'il fut, il trouvait la plaisanterie du plus mauvais gout. Des années durant il avait espéré cette couleur et ce qu'elle annonçait, avant d'y renoncer. Était-ce sa colère contre ce destin imposé qui les avait mécontentées ? _Destin_. Qu'il pouvait haïr ce moment.

Un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres. Il se saisit d'une longue bande de tissu émeraude qu'il enroula soigneusement autour de son poignet, avant de la dissimuler par divers ornements. Puis, sans s'attarder, il quitta ses appartements, la tête haute et le regard froid. Il avait trop attendu. Désormais, il déniait à quiconque le droit de décider de son destin.

Ce n'est que quarante et un ans plus tard qu'il comprit toute la perspicacité des Nornes. La réalisation le prit par surprise, brutale et dévastatrice ; sur Midgard, au cœur de la cité qui ne dormait jamais ; dans une tour faite de métal et de verre, dans cette chambre éclairée par une lumière bleue vacillante ; le mortel contre lui, sa peau chaude contre la sienne glacée, tout aussi nu que lui-même l'était ; Loki réalisa alors qu'il aurait attendu mille ans de plus s'il l'avait fallu, simplement pour l'avoir dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Crossover (Star Wars)**

Les Avengers, voilà comment les appelaient les plus jeunes novices du temple. Les plus âgés aussi d'ailleurs, quoi que plus discrètement. Un groupe de maitres jedi, dont la première mission était de traquer les seigneurs siths. Avec la guerre des clones qui battait son plein, la mort qui les environnait sur les champs de batailles et la force qui semblait parfois les avoir abandonnés, le côté obscur s'avérait plus tentateur que jamais. Les jedis étaient sur tous les fronts, et les Avengers plus que quiconque. Mais qu'importe combien la tentation fut forte, ils ne cédaient pas. Jamais.

Maitre Stark était l'un de ces Avengers. Génie précoce, le jeune Tony avait démontré très tôt une incroyable compréhension de la Force. Rapidement choisit comme padawan par maitre Stane, puis tout aussi rapidement adoubé, il avait gravi les échelons à une vitesse surprenante. En quelques années, il avait formé un padawan, le petit Peter Parker, devenant ainsi maitre à son tour. Il avait ensuite intégré le conseil, devenant l'un de ses plus éminent membre, jusqu'à faire partie des fameux Avengers. Mis à part Maitre Rogers, un augment à la longévité surprenante, il était l'un des membres de l'ordre comptabilisant le plus de missions réussies à son actif, et ce malgré son jeune âge. Jeune, pour un maitre jedi s'entend.

Toutefois, un ennemi, un seul, lui résistait encore et toujours : Dark Laufeyson. Chacune de leurs rencontres s'était soldée par un cessez le feu, un battement en retraite, voir une fragile trêve dans le meilleur des cas. Ils s'étaient souvent confrontés l'un à l'autre pourtant, suffisamment pour que tous les considèrent comme des ennemis jurés. Ils s'étaient combattus avec hargne, blessés mutuellement. Une fois, Laufeyson lui avait même coupé un bras, remplacé depuis par une prothèse métallique. Mais si Tony s'était trouvé à plusieurs reprises en possibilité d'asséner le coup fatal, il n'avait jamais pu aller au bout de son geste. Car quand il le regardait dans les yeux, ce n'était jamais l'éclat jaune des siths qu'il voyait. C'était le vert de Loki.

Loki, pas Laufeyson. Loki le brillant jedi, Loki qui aurait eu sa place parmi les Avengers. Loki, tout simplement. Ils avaient fait leurs classes de novices ensemble, avant d'être séparés par leurs apprentissages respectifs. Adoubés à quelques jours de différence, le conseil avait décidé de les faire travailler en équipe. Et ça avait marché, sans doute plus qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Leurs missions avaient été couronnées de succès, qu'il s'agisse d'arbitrage, de conflits armés ou de charges diplomatiques.

Mais évidemment, une telle proximité n'était pas sans conséquences. Ils étaient jeunes, parfois insouciants, souvent arrogants, et pensaient tout savoir de la force. Car bien sûr, c'était la force elle-même, qui d'autre, qui les avaient mis sur le chemin l'un de l'autre. Alors quand ils s'étaient embrassés avec urgence, emplis d'allégresse après une écrasante victoire de leurs troupes, ils n'y avaient vu aucun mal. Qu'importe le code, puisque la force les guidait ! Ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre de toutes la manières possibles, partenaires invincibles le jour, amants complices la nuit.

Mais la violence de leurs sentiments avait fini par les emporter. Loki voulait envoyer paitre le Grand Maitre Fury et le conseil, pour assumer leur couple aux yeux de tous, quand Tony lui ne pouvait imaginer renoncer à sa vocation de jedi. Les étreintes s'étaient raréfiées, remplacées par les conflits. Puis la dispute de trop, sans qu'ils ne l'aient réellement voulue ni préméditée. Loki avait sombré, renonçant à la lumière pour embrasser le côté obscur.

C'était sa faute. Son unique faute. Mais pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard vert, le souvenir de leurs baisers se faisait plus vivaces que jamais. Il se laissait alors à espérer que tout ne fusse pas finit entre eux. Et le laissait partir, à chaque fois. Inlassablement, il espérait.

* * *

 **First time**

Lorsque les Avengers apprirent que Loki était envoyé en exil sur terre, l'unique réaction fut des hurlements.

Lorsque Tony annonça à ses amis qu'il était avec quelqu'un et que oui, c'était sérieux, les réactions furent plus mitigées, mélange étrange d'amusement et de d'incertitude.

Mais lorsque Tony ramena pour la première fois Loki à la tour en présence de ses amis, leur annonçant par la même occasion qu'ils étaient en couple, ils eurent droit à un panel de réactions beaucoup plus variées. Clint se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, visiblement en état de choc, marmonnant à voix basse en s'adressant à son arc. Non, il ne s'était visiblement pas remis de sa possession. Natasha commença à les invectiver en russe, prenant la défense de son ami, avant d'aller se servir une vodka. Espèce d'alcoolique… Bruce fut obligé de quitter la pièce, le Hulk menaçant de faire une apparition pour foutre une raclé au dieu. Prévisible… Inversement, c'est Tony que Thor menaça de castrer, s'il osait faire le moindre mal à son petit frère adoré. Vision, éternel pacifiste, approuva ce rapprochement entre le dieu et le mortel qui l'avait défait, tandis que Wanda se réjouit de la présence d'un magicien de son envergure. Pepper pesta contre l'inconscience de son ex, Rhodey se contenta de ricaner, Peter éclata d'un rire nerveux, Sam se demandait visiblement ce qu'il faisait là et Bucky s'efforçait de se faire tout petit. Et Steve ? Il s'évanouit proprement et simplement.

Peut-être auraient-ils dû éviter de conclure leur annonce par un baiser langoureux ? Mais rien que pour voir la tête de Fury, au bord de la crise d'apoplexie, Tony se disait que ça en valait la peine.

* * *

 **Fluff**

« Je suis le dieu de la malice et des mensonges. J'ai trop pris l'habitude de mentir pour arriver à mes fins, de prêcher le faux pour trouver le vrai, d'user de mots pervertis pour mieux tendre mes filets. Alors n'attend pas de déclaration d'amour de ma part, de paroles mielleuses et de chuchotements énamourés. N'attend pas de promesses solennelles ou d'engagement profond. N'attend pas mes aveux, qui ne sauront que te trahir. N'attend pas de « je t'aime », qui sonnerait mensonger dans ma bouche. Quoi que tu puisses attendre de moi, je ne pourrais jamais te le donner. »

« Alors donne-moi tout le reste. Donne-moi ta présence à mes côtés, tes bras pour m'endormir, et ton épaule pour pleurer. Donne-moi ton corps à vénérer, et tes caresses comme autant de grâces et de prières. Donne-moi tes silences, donne-moi tes pauses et des suspends, donne-moi les mots que tu retiens comme ceux que tu ne prononceras jamais. Donne-moi tout ce que je n'attends pas de toi. »

* * *

 **Humor**

« Alors comme ça, tu fais de la magie ? »

« Non, je ne me métamorphoserai pas en femme plantureuse, en top modèle, en acteur de films X ou en qui que ce soit d'autre pour assouvir tes fantasmes pervers. Non, je n'userai pas de télépathie pour te faire visualiser des images obscènes, tu te débrouille très bien tout seul. Non, je ne te masturberai pas grâce à de quelconques pouvoirs télékinétiques. Et non, définitivement non, je ne matérialiserai pas de clones pour satisfaire tes envies libidineuses de ménages à trois, quatre ou que sais-je encore. En revanche, si tu oses continuer tes insinuations graveleuses, je pourrai très certainement t'attacher de sorte que tu ne puisses jamais te libérer. Je pourrai t'empêcher de jouir d'un simple geste, et te soumettre de toutes les façons que je jugerai appropriées. »

Loki se tût après sa diatribe furieuse, contemplant le misérable mortel qui osait le défier. Le silence dura longtemps, très longtemps, avant qu'un sourire passablement coquin n'éclaire le visage de l'humain.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais le BDSM ? »

* * *

 **Hurt/Comfort**

Malgré ses yeux rouges, tu sais qu'il n'a pas pleuré. Qu'il ne pleurera pas d'ailleurs. Non, il est au trop digne pour ça. Le résultat de décennies, de siècles d'une éducation princière rigoureuse. Tu as toujours cru être de ceux né pour commander. Mais en le rencontrant lui, ce prince en exil, traqué par le titan fou et rejeté de tous, toutes tes croyances ont été remises en question. Qu'importe combien tu puisses le souhaiter, tu ne pouvais plus te bercer d'illusions. Certes, tu dirigeais un empire industriel et financier colossal. Mais lui était de ceux qui dirigeaient des royaumes. Pour la première fois de ta vie, tu t'étais sentit humble. Tu ne l'avais pas montré bien sûr. Tu étais Tony Stark que diable, ce n'était pas un dieu millénaire venu de l'espace qui allait t'impressionner !

Mais maintenant, malgré la distinction dont il n'a jamais pu se défaire, ce n'est pas le prince que tu vois. Évidemment, il l'est toujours, et sans doute aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Mais toi, tu vois un homme brisé par les épreuves successives et les deuils innombrables, tu vois ton amant blessé dans son cœur et dans son âme, tu vois l'enfant qui vient de perdre sa mère.

Silencieusement tu t'approches de lui. Il te sent venir et te prend la main, qu'il broie dans la sienne. Mais tu ne dis rien. Ta douleur n'est rien comparée à la sienne, alors tu te contentes de la serrer en retour. Ce soir, quand vous serez seuls tous les deux et qu'il se permettra enfin de laisser tomber le masque, tu effleureras de tes lèvres les perles salées qui auront coulée, pour ne plus laisser sur sa peau que la trace brulante de tes baisers. Pour l'heure, c'est les yeux secs que vous contemplez le bateau s'embraser.

* * *

 **Rule!63**

A la surprise générale, l'unique enfant du couple Stark s'était avéré être une fille. Ç'aurait pu n'être qu'un fait anecdotique, si la jeune fille en question n'était pas l'héritière de la célèbre multinationale créée par son père. Quand vint finalement le jour où qu'elle prit officiellement les rênes de Stark Industries, nombreux furent ceux qui doutèrent d'elle, lui déniant la possibilité de faire ses preuves. Simplement parce qu'elle était une femme dans un rôle d'homme.

A la surprise générale, le plus grand magicien du royaume s'était avéré être un garçon. Ç'aurait pu n'être qu'un fait anecdotique, si le jeune homme en question n'était pas le fils cadet du couple royal. Quand vint finalement le jour où ses professeurs lui confièrent officiellement le titre de « magicien de la cour », nombreux furent ceux qui doutèrent de lui, lui déniant la possibilité de faire ses preuves. Simplement parce qu'il était un homme dans un rôle de femme.

A la surprise générale, Loki et Tonia se marièrent. Ç'aurait pu n'être qu'un fait anecdotique, si lui n'était pas un dieu psychotique ayant envahi la terre, et elle la super-héroïne égocentrique et clairement instable l'ayant arrêté. Quand vint finalement le jour où ils prononcèrent leurs vœux, nombreux furent ceux qui doutèrent d'eux, de leur couple et de la solidité de leurs liens, leur déniant la possibilité de faire leurs preuves. Mais ils les ignorèrent, comme ils avaient ignoré les racontars et les rumeurs depuis leurs enfance. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus ni dieu ni héros, juste un homme et une femme.

* * *

 **Song fic (« Résiste » de France Gall)**

 _Résiste_

Tu n'es pas comme eux, tu ne seras jamais comme eux. Ne plie pas, ne baisse pas les bras. Jamais. Pour personne, pas même pour moi, et surtout pas pour eux. Tu es Loki Odinson, Loki Laufeyson, prince d'Asgard et de Jotunheim, dieu de la malice et des mensonges, dieu du feu et du chaos. Le feu ne se dompte pas, le chaos ne se maitrise pas. Bats-toi !

oOoOo

 _Prouve que tu existes_

Montre-leur qui tu es, celui que tu es vraiment, celui que moi seul ai eu la chance de rencontrer, l'homme avant le dieu, l'amant avant le prince. Tu as grandi dans l'ombre d'un frère adulé, méprisé par un père qui n'a jamais cherché à te comprendre réellement. Ne leur laisse pas le choix. Montre-leur.

oOoOo

 _Cherche ton bonheur partout, va,_

Tu as le droit d'être heureux toi aussi, comme tout le monde, et sans doute plus que nul autre. Si j'ai eu droit à une seconde chance après toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises, si j'ai eu le droit de trouver mon bonheur dans tes bras, alors il ne peut en être autrement pour toi. Va, pars, loin de tous ceux qui t'ont fait souffrir, loin de moi si tu le désires. Je ne retiendrai jamais contre ton gré, tu as connu trop de chaines et de prisons dorées pour que je t'impose celle de mes sentiments.

oOoOo

 _Refuse ce monde égoïste_

Arrête de penser aux autres, bordel, eux non jamais pensé à toi ! Moi je pense à toi, sans doute plus que je ne pense à moi-même. Si je m'écoutais, je t'aurais depuis longtemps enfermé dans ma tour, simplement pour te garder auprès de moi.

oOoOo

 _Résiste_

Je t'aime merde ! Mais je refuse que tu que tu renonces à une part de toi-même simplement pour contenter des gens qui ne sauront jamais se satisfaire de ce que tu leur offre !

oOoOo

 _Suis ton cœur qui insiste_

Tu n'es pas un monstre. Non Loki, ça jamais. Tu as un cœur, et des sentiments. Ils ne sont pas une faiblesse, ils sont ta force. Moi aussi, je pensais qu'aimer me rendait vulnérable. Mais ça, c'était bien avant de te rencontrer. Et je sais que c'est mièvre et fleur bleue, mais ça m'ait complètement égal. Ne doute jamais de l'impact de tes mots, de l'importance de ta présence à mes côtés.

oOoOo

 _Ce monde n'est pas le tien, viens,_

Quitte définitivement Asgard, abandonne Jotunheim derrière toi, laisse Midgard si ça te chante. Moi je te suivrai ou que tu ailles, si seulement tu veux de moi.

oOoOo

 _Bats-toi, signe et persiste_

Fais ce que tu as à faire Loki, jamais je ne t'en empêcherai. Je voulais simplement que tu saches que je t'aime. Ne l'oublie pas Loki, jamais…

oOoOo

 _Résiste_

Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais…

oOoOo

Autant de mots, griffonnés d'une écriture irrégulière sur des pages entières. Quelques fragments éparses, reflets de plusieurs mois de vie commune. Relisant une dernière fois les mots tendres que son amant n'avait jamais osés lui dire en face, Loki replaça soigneusement les feuilles dans leur cachette, ce tiroir qu'il avait ouvert par mégarde sans savoir ce qu'il contenait. Tony était en voyage professionnel à Shangaï, et il n'allait revenir que dans deux semaines. C'était une véritable aubaine.

Dans un tourbillon de magie, Loki disparut, direction Asgard. Il avait plusieurs petites choses à régler là-bas. Mais il reviendrait, il s'en faisait la promesse.

* * *

 **UST**

C'était mal, bien sûr que c'était mal. Mais quand Tony regardait le dieu à genoux, bâillonné et enchainé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter le soumettre d'une toute autre manière. Les chaines deviendraient menottes, les coups deviendraient caresse, et il ôterait ce bâillon juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre le supplier.

Et si c'était la main du dieu qu'il imaginait sur sa hampe lorsqu'il se soulageait, ça ne regardait personne d'autre que lui.

* * *

 **J'espère que cette version vous aura plût ! Au bout du compte, on aura plein de déclinaisons sur les ces fameux 10 thèmes, et moi même j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donnera ! Dans deux semaines, c'est Stony, mais après, c'est à vous de choisir, alors n'hésitez pas à proposer vos couples fétiches, ou juste que vous voulez découvrir !**

 **Une nouvelle fois, si jamais certains textes de cette liste ou des suivantes vous inspirent, que ce soit pour écrire une fic, un OS, ou même un fanart, je suis tout à fait ouverte à l'idée que ce soit repris (tant que je suis mentionnée évidemment !). Envoyez un PM et on en discutera ! (Puisque je compte moi-même redévelopper certaines idées dans des textes indépendants !)  
**


	3. Stony

****Salut tout le monde !****

 **Avec beaucoup de retard, je vous présente la troisième série : le Stony !**

 **Merci à Kaelyan pour sa review.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 ** **oOooOoOoOoOoOoOo****

 **STONY**

 ** **oOooOoOoOoOoOoOo****

* * *

 **Angst**

Dans le miroir, il regarde son visage, bruni par le soleil de la Californie, ridé prématurément par une vie d'excès. Mais peut-on vraiment parlé de prématurité ? Quand comme lui on a passé des années à consommer drogues et alcool au mépris de sa santé, le cœur épuisé par des éclats de shrapnel, le corps abimé par un empoisonnement au palladium et mille autres blessures dues à la vie rude d'un super héros, il n'y a rien de prématuré là-dedans. Une telle longévité est même remarquable pour un Avengers. Longtemps, il avait cru qu'il mourrait au combat. Mais à soixante-cinq ans, le voilà finalement à la retraite, une retraite bien méritée.

Dans le miroir, il regarde son visage, marqué par l'inéluctabilité du temps qui passe. Malgré le peu d'optimisme des médecins, il lui reste sans doute encore quelques années devant lui. De belles années à vivre et desquelles il compte bien profiter. Mais tout a une fin, il le sait bien. Pourtant, il ne regrette rien. Il a vécu une vie exceptionnelle et haute en couleur. Ce n'était pas tant l'idée de sa fin qui le fait souffrir. Du moins, pas vraiment. La douleur qui lui déchire le cœur n'a rien à voir avec les regrets.

Une main blanche, aux longs doigts d'artiste, se pose sur son épaule. Il se crispe, retient sa respiration, ferme les yeux, n'osant regarder le visage de son amant, et il a mal, tellement mal. Parce qu'il sait que dans le miroir, le temps n'aura eu aucune emprise sur le visage de Steve, qui lui aura gardé toute la vigueur de ses trente ans.

* * *

 **AU (Coffee Shop)**

Comme toujours, le milliardaire Tony Stark entra dans le café en coup de vent, comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses – ou plus probablement, des journalistes et des paparazzis qu'il ne parvenait à semer que difficilement – mais sans être essoufflé pour autant, distinction oblige.

Ramassant les dernières tasses qui trainaient sur les tables, Steve regagna promptement sa place derrière le comptoir, que Bucky lui laissa avec un sourire – c'est qu'il se délectait du spectacle à venir ce petit con – Il faut dire qu'ils avaient leurs petites habitudes tous les deux. Le brun venait sans prévenir et sans apparente régularité, mais à chaque fois en fin de journée. Il s'attardait toujours quelques secondes près de la porte, soi-disant pour remettre son impeccable costume sur mesure en place et enlever les lunettes de soleil qu'il portait toujours, même par temps pluvieux – comme si ça le rendait discret – mais surtout pour laisser le temps au blond de regagner sa place. Là, il commandait toujours un café noir, sans sucre mais avec une pointe de cannelle – ne cherchez pas à saisir l'excentricité du personnage, il s'y était souvent essayé, sans succès – ainsi qu'une pâtisserie, jamais deux fois de suite la même – bien qu'il semble avoir une petite faiblesse pour la tarte aux fraises –

Là, tandis que Steve préparait sa commande, le brun le draguait avec plus ou moins de subtilité. La première fois qu'il s'y était essayé, Natasha Romanova – une businesswoman russe, naturalisée américaine, et cliente régulière depuis des années – avait manqué d'en recracher son cappuccino – extra-mousse, parfumé à la noisette – Manqué seulement. En revanche, son assistant Clint ne s'en était pas privé. Lui n'avait pas réagi, trop habitué aux allusions à peines voilées de femmes ne recherchant qu'une partie de jambes en l'air – faut pas croire, les femmes aussi étaient adeptes de coups d'un soir – et trouvant ce serveur tout à fait à leur goût. Mais avec le temps, si les clins d'œil charmeurs n'avaient en rien disparus, pas plus que ses gestes suggestifs – et bon dieu, la façon dont il haussait ses putains de sourcils ! – les banalités d'une lourdeur pas loin d'être affligeante avaient elles fait place à un mélange étrange d'accroches séductrices, de sous-entendus – qui n'avaient d'allusifs que le nom ! – et de piques sarcastiques. Et Steve s'était laissé prendre au jeu, répondant d'un ton aguicheur si différent de sa retenue habituelle qui ne manquait jamais de surprendre Bucky.

Mais ce jour-là, tout fut différent. Le brun ne s'attarda pas près de la porte. Steve avait tout juste repris sa place qu'une bouche vorace se plaqua contre la sienne. D'après ce qu'il entendait, c'en était finit du légendaire sang-froid de miss Romanoff, qui était en train de tousser après s'être étouffé avec son macchiato – au caramel s'il vous plait – tandis que Clint gloussait – assez stupidement, il faut le dire – tant de la scène à laquelle il assistait que de la réaction de sa patronne. Mais bien vite, ce genre de détail perdit rapidement de son importance. Il se contenta de répondre avidement au baiser, prenant un plaisir certain à décoiffer un peu plus la coiffure ébouriffée du brun.

Finalement, ils durent se séparer pour respirer, mais ils ne s'éloignèrent que de quelques centimètres. Reprenant finalement son souffle, Tony – après lui avoir roulé une pelle, il pouvait bien l'appeler Tony maintenant, non ? – lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ça ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. « Un diner, juste toi et moi, ça te dirait ? »

Juste derrière le brun, Bucky levait les deux pouces en l'air en signe de victoire, sachant pertinemment que le blond attendait ça depuis un moment. Mais il fallait croire que tous ces mois de joute verbale avaient laissés des traces plus tenaces qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Les rendez-vous, c'est tellement surfait de nos jours… » répondit Steve, se surprenant lui-même. « Je finis à 19 heures. Chez toi ou chez-moi ? »

Cette fois, c'est Bucky qui s'étrangla, tandis que Tony restait bouche bée, son brillant cerveau devenu soudainement silencieux. Alors que Steve commençait à se dire qu'il avait peut-être été un poil trop direct – mais juste un tout petit peu – le milliardaire partit dans un éclat de rire communicatif, qui entraina rapidement le sien, puis celui de Bucky et des clients présents.

Chez toi ou chez moi, voilà ce que lui avait Tony la première fois. Ils y auraient mis le temps, mais au final, il était exactement là où il voulait être.

* * *

 **Crossover (Star Trek)**

 _Journal de bord du premier officier Steve de l'USS Enterprise, date stellaire 2547.43. Il y a 3.24 jours, nous avons été mandatés par Starfleet sur la planète Delta Asgard IV afin d'y observer la population locale, et de déterminer s'ils étaient aptes ou non à intégrer la fédération. Accompagné par le lieutenant Barton et une escouade d'agents de sécurité, le capitaine Stark a pris la tête de l'expédition. Cette race d'humanoïdes s'est toutefois avérée belliqueuse, et nous avons dû rapatrier en urgence l'équipe au sol. Nous déplorons plusieurs blessé graves, dont le capitaine, ainsi que la mort de l'enseigne Maximoff, décédé en portant secours au lieutenant Barton. J'ai d'ores et déjà prévenu sa famille sur Terre. Le lieutenant Romanoff s'est chargé de prévenir Starfleet des rebondissements inattendus de cette affaire, et le docteur Banner se charge actuellement des soins aux blessés._

« Bon sang Tony, comment fais-tu pour te retrouver à chaque fois dans cet état ? » pesta le docteur Banner, plantant fermement un hypospray dans le cou de son patient. « Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester allongé ! »

« Mais Bruce, puisque que je te dis que je vais bien ! C'est juste quelques égratignures, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! »

« Quelques égratignures ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Un psychopathe qui se prend pour un dieu t'as balancé par une fenêtre ! »

« Dans le cas d'une défenestration depuis le troisième étage, 61,84 % des victimes en subissent des traces durables, principalement des paralysies et des séquelles cérébrales, » lâcha le vulcain en pénétrant à son tour dans la pièce.

Le _« Merci beaucoup Steve, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour me remonter le moral ! »_ du capitaine et le _« Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici le gobelin ? C'est une infirmerie, pas un café ! »_ du docteur se mêlèrent en une seule phrase, et seule son ouïe plus développée lui permis de distinguer les propos des deux humains.

« Ma remarque n'avait d'autre but que de faire comprendre au capitaine mon soucis de sa santé, et la nécessité d'un examen médical complet tel que vous le préconisiez, docteur Banner. »

« Ça me met toujours mal à l'aise que vous soyez de mon avis… » maugréa le médecin. Constatant néanmoins qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour l'instant, il finit par quitter la pièce pour aller visiter ses autres patients.

Une fois qu'il fut certain que le médecin se soit éloigné, le vulcain se rapprocha du lit du capitaine et lui pris la main, un contact qu'il ne s'autorisait que ponctuellement, et jamais en public. Pour toute réponse, l'humain lui serra la main en retour, voulant le rassurer sur son état de santé.

« Steve… Je vais bien, je t'assure, » lui garantit-il.

« Je ne doute pas du diagnostic du docteur Banner, Tony, mais plutôt de votre incapacité chronique à obéir aux consignes d'ordre médical, qui plus est quand elles préconisent du repos. »

A travers le lien qu'ils partageaient, Tony pouvaient ressentir les remous causés par les sentiments du vulcain, lui qui se targuait d'un contrôle parfait sur ses émotions. Et l'inquiétude de son compagnon, qu'évidemment il nierait ressentir, le touchait plus que de raison. Sachant pertinemment qu'il préfèrerait éviter une discussion qui promettait d'être hautement sentimentale, il se contenta simplement de lui sourire, et effleura ses lèvres de sa main. Le vulcain esquissa un vague sourire, mais l'humain savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Ils avaient quelques heures devant eux avant qu'ils ne doivent regagner le pont. Alors pendant quelques heures, il se contentèrent de rester là, main dans la main, songeant à l'infinité d'étoiles autour d'eux, et à la chance qu'ils avaient de s'être trouvé.

* * *

 **First time**

Leur premier baiser était un accident.

Tout s'était déroulé normalement pourtant. Du moins, normalement pour eux. Quand Natasha s'était assise en début de soirée sur le canapé, Steve s'était tout naturellement serré contre Tony. Mais quand la russe se leva trois heures plus tard pour aller se coucher, il ne bougea pas pour autant. Au contraire, quand il revint peu après avec le saladier de popcorn, il s'assit plus près encore, leurs cuisses pressées l'une contre l'autre. Mais Tony n'était pas en reste. Dans le saladier, leurs doigts s'effleuraient innocemment tandis qu'ils saisissaient au même moment les friandises.

Quand les premières notes du générique de fin résonnèrent, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, refusant intérieurement de retrouver la solitude de leurs chambres respectives. Mais dans la précipitation, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent maladroitement. Ils restèrent figés, surpris, avant de s'éloigner, une question muette dans les yeux.

Le premier baiser était un accident, oui. Le deuxième ? Beaucoup moins…

* * *

 **Fluff**

Il ne se passait rien.

Dans un coin de son atelier, Tony bricolait une énième armure en se parlant à lui-même, ses marmonnements indistincts uniquement interrompus par la voix tranquille de Jarvis. La pièce résonnait au son des basses de AC/DC, quoiqu'à un volume raisonnable, seule concession à laquelle l'ingénieur avait pu se résoudre. Plus loin, assis dans un canapé, Steve esquissait à grands coups de crayon un portrait de Tony, s'attardant sur son regard attentif et son front plissé par la concentration.

C'était terriblement domestique, et il ne se passait rien. Mais ça leur suffisait.

* * *

 **Humor**

« TONY ! »

Dans le salon, tous les Avengers présent rentrèrent machinalement la tête dans les épaules et esquissèrent une grimace devant le hurlement furieux de Steve. Parce que le Cap avait de la patience. Beaucoup de patience. Plus que quiconque. Il supportait les pitreries de Tony, le petit problème caractériel de Bruce, l'insolence et l'arrogance de Tony, les syndromes de stress post-traumatique de Natasha et Clint, le manque de savoir vivre, d'éducation ainsi que la goujaterie de Tony, la soi-disant supériorité toute divine de de Thor… Il supportait Tony tout court d'ailleurs, et tout ça sans broncher. Il était donc vraiment, _vraiment_ , **_vraiment, VRAIMENT_** très patient. Qu'avait donc fait Ironman pour le mettre dans cet état ?

« Tony ! Tu y touches encore une fois, et je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! »

« Viens me chercher, j'aimes quand tu me fais payer, » répondit le milliardaire, d'une voix si pleine de sous-entendus que ses intentions en étaient très claires. Habituellement, Steve finissait toujours par céder à son petit-ami quand il lui parlait comme ça, probablement pour le faire taire. Mais cette fois il y eut simplement un nouveau cri de Steve, un grand bang ! puis le silence.

Oui, Steve était vraiment très patient… Sauf quand il était question de son bouclier !

* * *

 **Hurt/Comfort**

Il est là, à quelques mètres de toi, juste derrière cette porte, mais tu es incapable de la franchir. Le médecin a pourtant dit que l'opération s'était très bien passée, mais tu ne peux pas faire abstraction de l'inquiétude qui semble sourdre des moindres pores de ta peau. _Il est vivant_ , te répètes-tu comme un mantra, mais en ayant tellement de mal à y croire. C'est tellement difficile de se laisser aller en l'ayant cru mort. Avengers était un métier dangereux, tu le savais et lui aussi. Tu t'étais juré de le protéger. Oui mais voilà : tu n'étais pas là.

Le Mandarin avait envoyé ses putains de missiles sur la villa, _votre_ villa, l'envoyant périr dans l'océan en même temps que son propriétaire. Personne ne pouvait survivre ça. Si peut-être toi tu as bien survécu à soixante-dix ans d'hibernation dans la banquise. _Mais tu n'étais pas là._

Les éloges funèbres des médias se succédaient à la télé, tandis que tu te lançais à la poursuite du Mandarin. Justice, auraient dit certain. Mais toi, tu criais vengeance. C'est accompagné du Shield et des autres Avengers que tu t'étais lancé à l'assaut de cette plateforme pétrolière à l'abandon. Et c'est là que tu l'avais vu. _Vivant_.

Tout s'était enchainé très vite. Les combats, le sauvetage du président, la mort de Kilian. Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu discuter, Tony avait accompagné Pepper à l'hôpital pour se faire opérer, pris par l'envie subit de faire retirer le réacteur ark de sa poitrine qu'un médecin t'avait confié quelques heures plus tôt sous les ordres de Tony, et que tu tenais encore. A vrai dire, tu t'y accrochais comme un désespéré, tel un naufragé à sa bouée. Le réacteur brillait toujours, semblant presque ronronner contre ta poitrine, apaisant peu à peu ton angoisse. Un chaud vrombissement plutôt que le battement sourd d'un cœur. Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours représenté à tes yeux : le cœur de Tony.

Comme si cette pensée t'avait donné le courage qu'il te manquait, tu relèves la tête vers la porte et t'y diriges, l'air décidé. Tony t'avait confié son cœur, littéralement, t'offrant amour et réconfort. Tu ne pouvais pas faire moins. Le réacteur serré dans tes mains, comme un enfant s'agrippant machinalement à sa peluche, tu franchis la porte.

* * *

 **Rule!63**

Longtemps, elle avait été de ces femmes qui paradaient dans les salons, jolie poupée de cire que l'on faisait admirer. Toujours parfaitement apprêtée, maquillage appliqué et coiffure impeccable, un sourire de circonstance et le regard brillant faussement. Elle avait toujours vécu sous le feu des projecteurs, même enfant. Surtout enfant, quand ses parents la trainaient de force en galas, réceptions et diverses mondanités qui l'exaspéraient. Petite, elle n'avait guère compris l'attente de tous ces gens qui lui étaient indifférents. Adolescente, elle avait conçu du mépris pour ce public qui l'idolâtrait sans la connaitre réellement. Adulte, elle en avait fait une arme. Faible femme dans un monde d'hommes, elle avait appris à utiliser tous les atouts qui étaient les siens. Louée pour sa grâce et sa beauté plus que pour son génie et son intelligence, elle avait fait son petit bout de chemin.

A la tête de l'entreprise familiale depuis des 18 ans, il lui avait fallut de nombreuses années pour être reconnue dans le milieux des affaires ainsi que dans la conceptions d'arme, sans toutefois jamais perdre cette image de femme fatale qui lui collait à la peau. C'est seulement en devenant la célèbre Ironman qu'elle parvint enfin à s'affranchir de ces barrières. Bien sûr, elle faisait toujours la couverture des magazines people, élue régulièrement personnalité préférée des américains, célibataire la plus convoitée des Etats-Unis ou femme la plus sexy du monde par ces torchons. Mais elle faisait également les unes de journaux plus sérieux rapportant tantôt ses exploits héroïques, tantôt les dernières innovations dans le domaine de l'énergie de son entreprise. Elle avait fait de Stark une marque déposée, gérait un business de plusieurs dizaines de milliards de dollars, signait des articles scientifiques, le tout en jonglant avec ses obligations de CEO, d'égérie féminine et de super-héros.

Elle était au sommet, mais elle avait dû se battre pour y parvenir, sans doute plus forte que n'importe qui d'autre, simplement parce qu'elle était une femme. Elle avait tout, le monde à ses pieds et le pouvoir au creux de ses mains. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un : quelqu'un pour la connaitre, pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour en arriver là, alors qu'elle s'apercevait finalement qu'il en restait tant à faire. Elle avait tout. Elle était seule.

Lorsqu'Allison Stark rencontra pour la première Savannah Rogers, la mythique héroïne qu'adulait son père, elle sut. Elle sut, au plus profondément d'elle-même, que quelqu'un comprenait les peurs qu'elle gardait secrètes et les victoires solitaires. Elle comprenait les déboires et les luttes constantes. Elle comprenait, _la_ comprenait, simplement pour l'avoir vécu elle-même. Brun contre bleu, leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Elles s'apprivoisèrent, reconnaissant dans le regard de l'autre la même détermination voilée par les doutes, contemplant les cicatrices invisibles de cette lutte qu'elles menaient jour après jour. Elles apprirent ensemble ce que seules elles savaient déjà.

Mais la nuit, quand la pénombre gommait les contours de ce monde ingrat, il n'y avait plus de combats à mener, que ce soit contre les ennemis ou les préjugés. Il n'y avait plus de businesswoman dans un milieu misogyne, ni de femme soldat née à une époque qui l'était encore plus. Il n'y avait plus d'Ironman et de Captain America. Il n'y avait que deux femmes, une blonde, une brune, Allie et Sana, qui s'aimaient en silence. Elles auraient voulu ne pas avoir à se cacher, pouvoir ne serait-ce que se tenir la main en public. Mais elles étaient femme, et elles se comprenaient. Pour l'heure, elles s'aimaient, et c'était suffisant. Le reste, c'était un combat, un de plus. Mais un combat pour un autre jour.

* * *

 **Song fic (« Je te pardonne » de Maître Gims et Sia)**

 _Tu m'as demandé pardon._ La lettre que tu m'as envoyée était une main tendue, une offre de paix. _Mais_ _je t'ai repoussé._ Je n'ai pas sur la saisir, ou plutôt, je n'ai pas voulu la saisir. _Je voulais que tu comprennes que je souffrais._ Je voulais te faire payer d'une certaine manière, pour ne pas être le seul à avoir si mal.

Mais j'ai beau me leurrer, rien n'y fait. _T'as laissé ton odeur sur les draps,_ tes vêtements sur la chaise, tes affaires de dessin dans le salon. Tout ici me hurle ton absence, _et je donnerai tout pour être dans tes bras_

 _Et j'ai tenté de te haïr_ pourtant. Te détester pour m'avoir mentit tout ce temps, pour l'avoir choisi lui plutôt que moi, pour m'avoir abandonné. _Mais la colère est partie_. Prétendre le contraire serait vain. On a déjà perdu trop de temps pour en gâcher davantage. _Les bons souvenirs l'emportent sur la haine et la rancœur._

Je t'aime Steve. Et quoi que tu ais fait, quoi que _nous_ ayons fait, je te pardonne.

* * *

 **UST**

Il voulait faire le premier pas. Il voulait aller le voir, lui faire part de ses sentiments à son égard. Mais à chaque fois quelque chose l'en empêchait. Une mission qui interrompait le temps passé ensemble, ou leurs amis qui débarquaient sans prévenir au plus mauvais moment. Mais plus généralement, c'était lui-même qui s'imposait ces barrières. La pudeur, dès qu'il s'agissait de parler d'amour, les inhibitions propres à son époque, la peur de ce sentiment qu'il craignait d'être le seul à ressentir.

Jamais il n'arrivait à parler, à lui parler. Alors il supportait sans un mot de voir Tony papillonner à tous vents, draguer homme et femmes librement. Sans jamais lui accorder un regard.

* * *

 **Et voilà donc le troisième et dernier couple "standard", et on va pouvoir maintenant attaquer des couples un peu moins répandus. Difficulté supplémentaire, mais j'aime le défi ! Pour le suivant, j'ai plusieurs petits textes sur Clintasha et Hulk Widow, alors le suivant sera probablement l'un de ces deux-là. Mais n'hésitez pas à proposer des couple, pour départager ces deux-là, ou simplement de manière générale pour les séries suivantes !  
**

 **Je le précise une dernière fois (après, ça devrait être rentré je pense !), si jamais certains textes de cette liste ou des suivantes vous inspirent, que ce soit pour écrire une fic, un OS, ou même un fanart, je suis tout à fait ouverte à l'idée que ce soit repris (tant que je suis mentionnée évidemment !). Envoyez un PM et on en discutera ! (Puisque je compte moi-même redévelopper certaines idées dans des textes indépendants !)**


	4. Clintasha

****Salut tout le monde !****

 ** **Voici donc la quatrième série, avec non pas l'un des OTP principaux, mais un ship tout de même relativement commun : le Clintasha !****

 ** **Merci à Kaelyan, Le poussin fou et Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour leur review !****

 ** **Warning ! Sur le H/C, mention de viol.****

 ** **Enjoy !****

* * *

 ** **oOooOoOoOoOoOoOo****

 **CLINTASHA  
**

 ** **oOooOoOoOoOoOoOo****

* * *

 **Angst**

C'était prévisible. Nan sans blague… ils n'étaient que deux faibles humains, dans une équipe constituée de personnes aux pouvoirs exceptionnelles et aux capacités physiques hors norme. Comment étaient-ils sensés tenir la comparaison plus de deux secondes ? Un soldat dopé au super-sérum, un berseker à la force inouïe et carrément un dieu venu d'une autre planète, à la force surhumaine. Même Stark, humain soi-disant lambda, était équipé d'une armure de dingue avec des armes de fou. Lui avait un putain d'arc et des flèches, Nat avait ses flingues et ses tasers, et avec ça, ils étaient censés tuer les hordes d'aliens sortis d'on ne sait où. Le Shield avait-il perdu la tête pour les envoyer là-dedans ? Ou peut-être était-ce eux, le jour où ils avaient signé avec les Avengers.

Alors oui, c'était prévisible. Carrément inévitable même. Il savait bien que ça finirait par arriver, n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il puisse en être autrement. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'y préparer.

Elle était là devant lui, pâle et immobile. Son costume cintré noir, déchiré à de multiples endroits, laissait apparaitre avec un contraste saisissant sa peau livide. Ses yeux, vides de toute lumière, avaient pris une teinte bleu sombre, terne et insipide. Mais ce qui lui donnait envie de vomir, c'était le rouge sanglant qui la maculait, jurant affreusement avec le roux flamboyant de ses cheveux.

Et lui ? Lui restait là, comme l'imbécile qu'il était. C'est vrai, à quoi bon ? Il était tout aussi humain qu'elle, plus faible qu'elle ne l'avait été : il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Et il refusait d'admettre que c'était le simple hasard, la poisse, le destin ou n'importe quelle autre connerie de ce genre qui avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne soit plus là.

Il ne sentait pas la brulure de ses propres blessures, celle de son cœur mort était sans aucune mesure. Alors quand l'ombre d'un alien se dessina au-dessus de lui, il ne bougea pas, et ne réagit pas aux cris de ses coéquipiers. Il prit simplement la main de Natasha, si petite et si froide dans la sienne. Et ferma les yeux.

* * *

 **AU (Sportif)**

Ils étaient en final de l'US Open. Ils. Étaient. En. Final. De. L'US. Open.

 _Bordel._

Cela faisait très exactement dix ans qu'une paire mixte américaine ne s'était pas qualifiée en finale d'un tournoi majeur. Dix-huit ans à domicile. Vingt-et-un ans pour l'US Open. Autant dire qu'ils avaient une pression monstre sur les épaules.

Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, c'était la première fois que lui et Nat atteignait la finale de l'un des tournois du grand chlem.

 _Putain !_

Ça faisait des années qu'ils se préparaient pour ce moment. Des années qu'ils s'entrainaient tous les deux, et plus encore qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, visant ce même rêve un peu fou : gagner. Certes, ils avaient déjà gagné des tournois ensembles, le dernier en date étant celui de Washington début août. Mais sans aucune mesure avec l'US Open ! Et non, il ne se lasserait jamais de ces quelques mots !

Mais – parce qu'il y avait toujours un mais – lors de cette finale, ils allaient affronter les jumeaux Maximoff, représentant la Sokovie, et qui avaient gagné l'Open d'Australie en janvier dernier. Et Roland-Garros en juin. Et Wimbledon en juillet. Et qui les avaient éliminés dès le premier tour au tournoi de Cincinnati il y a moins d'un mois.

 _Et merde…_

Voilà pourquoi, au lieu d'attendre tranquillement sa partenaire pour entrer sur le terrain, il était en train de faire les cent pas dans les vestiaires tout en se rongeant les ongles, une mauvaise habitude qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à perdre, au grand damne de Natasha. En toute objectivité, ils étaient plutôt bon. Très bons mêmes. Ils étaient actuellement au sommet de leur forme : jamais dans toute leurs carrières respectives ils n'avaient eu un si bon classement ATP.

Mais aussi rassurantes que soient ces affirmations sur leurs performances, elles étaient loin de suffire à le rassurer. Les Maximoff étaient des tueurs, qui avait gagné 93,6% de leurs matchs cette saison, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait duré plus de deux heures. Ensembles, les jumeaux avaient un pourcentage de première balle de 71,2%, une moyenne de 15,8 aces par match et un nombre de double faute proche du néant. Le coach Fury leur avait épargné ces faramineuses statistiques, mais il ne pouvait pas faire taire les journalistes, et tous semblaient déterminés à leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance.

 _Ils étaient_ _ **vraiment**_ _dans la merde…_

Alors qu'il envisageait sérieusement d'entamer les premières phalanges, il se figea, prit d'un doute subit. Le match allait bientôt commencer. Vraiment bientôt. Il se retourna lentement. Et évidemment, elle était là. Depuis combien de temps le regardait-elle se démener comme un fauve en cage ? Aucune idée. Quoique, probablement depuis un bon moment, au vu du petit sourire narquois qu'elle affichait. Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait la détester quand elle le regardait comme ça ! Mais l'éclat sarcastique dans ses yeux se fit rieur et il sourit gauchement, passant une main malhabile dans ses cheveux. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer…

Elle s'approcha de lui, toujours aussi sexy dans son ensemble noir. Et qu'il la voit ainsi quasi quotidiennement ne changeait rien à l'effet qu'elle avait sur sa libido. Et elle en jouait, la traitresse ! Mais ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ça et il se redressa un peu, faisant se tendre le tissu de son tee-shirt taillé _très_ près du corps. Il se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais ça en valait la peine quand il voyait le regard de Natasha s'attarder un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur ses abdominaux.

Ça lui mettait toujours du baume au cœur d'être avec elle, de constater à chaque fois leur complicité à toute épreuve, les taquineries et les plaisanteries qu'ils s'échangeaient, et leur proximité qui n'était jamais aussi intense que dans ces quelques minutes précédant le moment d'entrer sur le cours.

 _Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient le faire…_

Soudain, ils entendirent le présentateur commencer à les présenter, ainsi que leurs statistiques respectives. Aussitôt, ils cessèrent leurs petits jeux et leurs sourires s'effacèrent pour laisser la place à une concentration de rigueur, tandis qu'ils effectuaient machinalement les mêmes petits rituels qu'avant chaque match. Nat resserra sa natte pourtant parfaite, et il lui tendit l'élastique qu'il avait dans sa poche. En retour, elle lui tendit ses bracelets éponge, qu'elle avait gardé dans son sac. Il commença à sautiller sur place, évacuant la tension, et elle lui mit une claque dans le dos pour le forcer à se redresser. Elle mima un service, et gentiment il corrigea son mouvement. Ils révisèrent rapidement les signes qu'ils connaissaient pourtant par cœur. Ils s'embrassèrent une fois, pour la chance, et une deuxième, juste pour le plaisir.

 _Non, pas de peut-être…_

Il y eut des cris et des applaudissements tandis qu'ils entraient sur le terrain, main dans la main.

 _Ils allaient le faire…_

* * *

 **Crossover (Hobbit)**

Pour la cent-trente-deuxième fois consécutive, la flèche de l'elfe rousse alla se ficher dans le cœur de la cible. Pourtant, c'est avec détermination qu'elle saisit une autre flèche dans son carquois. Elle prit quelques centièmes de seconde pour viser, et tira. Et de cent-trente-trois tirs parfaits.

Le soleil se levait tout juste sur la forêt d'Eryn Lasgalen, baignant les terrains d'entrainement d'une chaude lueur mordorée. Elle avait toujours aimé l'aurore, ce moment entre le jour et la nuit, à la frontière du monde et du temps. En plaisantant, Clint disait souvent qu'elle devait être née par une aurore flamboyante, et que le feu du ciel s'était déposé sur sa chevelure. Mais malgré son sourire, il avait toujours un regard à la fois brulant et tendre lorsqu'il prononçait ces mots.

C'est grâce au prince qu'elle en était là aujourd'hui. Grâce à lui seul qu'elle était toujours en vie. Pendant près de trois siècles, elle avait été une renégate, travaillant comme mercenaire et vendant ses services au plus offrant. Pour le compte des couronnes, des riches et des puissant, elle avait espionné, volé. Tué aussi. Après avoir assassiné pour la troisième fois un elfe sylvain, le roi avait chargé son fils de l'éliminer. Pendant près de deux ans, le prince l'avait traqué aux quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu, au Gondor, au Rohan, jusqu'aux confins de l'Eriador… avant de finalement la rattraper et de l'acculer dans une campagne perdue du Rhovanion. Ils s'étaient alors battus, mais malgré toute son expérience et sa ruse, elle avait été incapable de résister aux assauts foudroyants de ce guerrier implacable. Il l'avait eu à sa merci, désarmée et vulnérable.

Et pourtant, il ne l'avait pas tuée. Bien au contraire, il l'avait ramené dans son royaume. Elle s'attendait à un jugement unilatéral et des siècles d'emprisonnement, pour peu qu'elle échappe à l'exécution pure et simple. Mais une fois encore, le prince l'avait surprise. Il avait pris sa défense, louant ses capacités de guerrière et de stratège, arguant qu'elle serait un formidable atout dans la garde. Les discussions avaient été houleuses, et avaient duré des jours durant. C'est finalement l'intervention de Phil, le maitre d'arme du prince et conseiller du roi, qui avait fait pencher la balance en sa faveur.

C'est ainsi que Natasha avait intégré la garde. Les débuts avaient été difficiles, mais en présence du prince Clint, les autres elfes n'osaient guère lui faire de remarques. Bien sûr, ils ne s'en privaient plus dès lors qu'il s'éloignait. Mais son soutien lui avait donné la force de se battre, pour faire honneur à la seconde chance qu'il lui avait offerte. Des siècles durant, elle s'était battue pour ce royaume, découvrant avec émotion le sentiment poignant d'appartenance à un groupe. Steve, Tony, Bruce, Thor, Phil, et bien entendu Clint… Elle aussi avait des amis maintenant. Elle avait une famille…

Natasha pensait vivre des siècles ainsi, des milliers d'années peut-être, sans que jamais rien ne change. Là était le revers de la médaille, la contrepartie à l'éternité des elfes. Elle l'avait accepté. Mais la veille au soir, le roi l'avait convoquée, changeant la donne et remettant en cause par la même occasion toute son existence. A sa grande stupeur, il l'avait nommée chef de la garde, Sitwell ayant été tué une semaine plus tôt dans un combat contre les araignées. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Au-delà de son passé de criminel, elle était encore jeune : elle venait à peine d'atteindre son premier millénaire ! Sans compter qu'elle n'était pas la mieux placée pour cette place tant convoitée ! Steve était un leader né, Thor était le membre de la garde avec le plus d'expérience, Stark un excellent stratège, Bruce avait une force incroyable… Pourquoi elle ?

Son agacement se mua en colère lorsqu'elle manqua son cent-trente-quatrième tir, qui alla se perdre dans les fourrés. Ou du moins, elle croyait qu'elle allait s'y perdre. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant surgir le prince Clint desdits buissons, la flèche traitresse à la main. Blêmissant fortement, elle s'inclina maladroitement devant le prince.

« Votre altesse… »

Le prince eut un geste négligent de la main, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui donnait son titre lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Mais malgré son amitié – qu'elle savait réciproque – c'était plus fort qu'elle, surtout lorsqu'elle était perturbée. Elle allait se retirer quand elle vit miroiter dans ses yeux une lueur taquine, bien peu à sa place chez un prince respectable de 1500 ans ! Et les dernières pièces du puzzle se mirent en place.

« C'est vous qui… »

Clint fronça les sourcils, et elle se reprit immédiatement, sachant qu'il ne l'écouterait pas sans cela.

« C'est toi qui a proposé au roi de me nommer chef de la garde n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ainsi, nous avons réussi à l'en convaincre ? » s'étonna-t-il avec un fin sourire, surpris mais heureux. « Je ne pensais pas pouvoir le faire fléchir, mais j'en suis ravi. »

« Effectivement, il me l'a annoncé hier soir et… » Elle s'interrompit un instant, relevant un détail surprenant. « Mais comment ça nous ? »

« Moi évidemment, ainsi que Phil qui te tient en haute estime. Et je crois savoir que parmi les gardes, Steve, Tony, Thor et Bruce ont appuyé notre proposition. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle, véritablement perplexe.

Le sourire de Clint se fana, comme s'il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait seulement poser la question. Timidement, il alla remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, un des gestes les plus intimes qu'il ne s'était jamais permis. Ses yeux brillaient comme des étoiles, tels deux gemmes célestes, et elle sentit son souffle s'emballer tandis qu'il se penchait à son oreille.

« Parce que tu le mérites. »

* * *

 **First time**

La première fois qu'il lui avait pris la main, c'était pour le boulot. Alors qu'ils cherchaient à quitter ce bâtiment grouillant de gardes armés sans se faire remarquer, il l'avait aidé à se hisser dans les conduits d'aération. Et tandis qu'il rampait dans l'habitacle étroit, il avait eu atrocement conscience de sa présence, quelques centimètres derrière lui.

La première fois qu'il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille, c'était pour le boulot. Elle s'était blessée pendant la mission, et avait du mal à marcher. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il l'avait aidé, comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe quel collègue ou amie. Que ce soit Natasha n'était qu'un plus.

La première fois qu'il l'avait enlacée, c'était pour le boulot. Il devait absolument lui faire savoir qu'ils étaient observés, sans pour autant risquer qu'on ne lise sur ses lèvres. Se pencher et murmurer ses inquiétudes à son oreille était donc la meilleure solution. Et s'il était restée pressé contre elle un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, c'était pour être certain de ne pas se faire prendre.

La première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé, c'était pour le boulot. Ils devaient se faire passer pour un couple, et s'embrasser était le moyen le plus simple d'assurer leur crédibilité. Qu'elle y réponde avec fougue était simplement pour sauver les apparences.

La première fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, c'était pour la boulot. Certes, ces quelques mots avaient été suivis d'un « petite sœur » affectueux, pour rester dans le personnage qu'on lui avait attribué. Mais jamais déclaration de sa part n'avait été aussi sincère.

La première fois qu'ils emménagèrent ensemble, c'était pour le boulot. Après tout, ils étaient des Avengers maintenant, et ils devaient habiter à la tour avec les autres. Et s'ils s'installèrent dans le même appartement, c'était juste pour des raisons de praticité. Faire leur rapport l'un à l'autre, organiser leurs missions, et se soutenir durant les longues nuits de veille. Après tout, ils prenaient leur boulot très à cœur.

* * *

 **Fluff**

Tu te réveilles en sursaut, haletant et le front moite. Tu peux encore sentir le sceptre sur ta poitrine, l'air qui soudainement te manque, et la lumière bleue qui envahit ton champ de vision. L'horrible sensation d'être enfermé dans ton propre corps, et l'absence totale de libre arbitre. Le sang des innocents que tu as sur les mains.

« Clint. »

Tu te retournes en sursaut. Dans la pénombre, tu distingues à peine la silhouette de Natasha, et les larmes qui troublent ta vision n'arrangent rien. Elle finit par allumer la lampe de chevet tandis que tu te frottes les yeux, et se tourne plus franchement vers toi. Elle sait très bien de quoi tu as rêvé, de quoi tu rêves presque toutes les nuits. Mais il n'y a pas de pitié dans son regard, ni même de la compassion. Tu ne l'en aimes que davantage.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, » dit-il doucement, voulant rendre les excuses que tu ne prononces pas.

Ta voix est rauque, sèche. Mais tu ne te souviens pas avoir crié. Pour toute réponse, elle t'embrasse avec douceur, et tu ne peux t'empêcher de répondre à son baiser, s'accrochant à ses lèvres comme à la vie qui pendant quelques jours t'a échappée. Quand vos bouches se séparent, tu te sens plus serein que quelques secondes auparavant. Et ça doit se voir, puisqu'elle te sourit gentiment.

« Si jamais tu veux en parler, je serai là. »

Elle va pour éteindre la lumière mais tu l'interromps.

« Et si je ne veux pas en parler ? »

Tu ignores pourquoi c'est soudainement si important, pourquoi tu as ce besoin irrépressible de savoir, pourquoi tu veux une réponse maintenant. Mais elle se contente de sourire plus largement, et prend ta main dans la sienne.

« Alors je serai là. »

* * *

 **Humor**

« Ça me rappelle… »

« Budapest, oui je sais Clint, tu me le répètes à chaque fois ! »

Elle se baissa pour éviter une attaque et répliqua rapidement, finissant de vider son chargeur. A côté d'elle, l'archer venait d'envoyer sa dernière flèche. Ils se regardèrent, silencieux.

« Avoue quand même que là… »

« Je te conseille fortement de la fermer, ou je te donnerai de bonnes raisons de penser à Budapest ! »

* * *

 **Hurt/Comfort**

Sous l'eau brulante de la douche, elle frottait avec acharnement sa peau pourtant immaculée et vierge de tout trace. _Vierge, qu'elle ironie_. On ne voyait rien pourtant, pas la moindre blessure, pas la moindre tâche. Mais elle se sentait sale. Non pas sale : souillée. Ce n'était pas un viol pourtant, pas vraiment. Elle savait exactement à quoi s'attendre quand ce gros porc l'avait poussée sur le lit, et elle n'avait fait que son travail. Oh, elle le lui a fait payer bien sûr. Dans quelques heures, c'est un cadavre exsangue et surtout émasculé qu'on trouverait dans cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse.

Mais ce n'était pas le sang qu'elle cherchait à tous prix à effacer de son corps. Elle avait appris à faire avec, le considérant comme une part intégrante de son métier. Mais le regard concupiscant des hommes, leurs mains baladeuses, ces corps moites et répugnant se frottant contre elle, ça elle n'avait jamais pu s'y faire.

Elle avait récupéré les informations que voulaient le SHIELD, le bernant de paroles suggestives et d'alcool. Elle l'avait déshabillé, et en avait profité pour voler la clé USB qu'il gardait toujours par devers lui. Puis les choses avaient dérapé. Elle l'avait laissé l'allonger sur le matelas, mais il lui tenait les poignets trop fermement pour qu'elle puisse se défendre. C'est uniquement lorsqu'il la pénétra et relâche sa prise qu'elle avait pu le poignarder avec l'arme qu'elle avait cachée au préalable sous l'oreiller. Malgré ce petit contretemps, sa mission était un franc succès. Et elle se détestait.

Elle n'avait pas conscience qu'elle pleurait, et ne sentait pas la brulure de l'eau sur sa peau. Elle n'entendit pas la personne pénétrer dans la pièce, ni la porte de la cabine de douche s'ouvrir. En revanche, elle sentit un souffle familier sur sa nuque, la faisant frissonner. Elle ne se retourna pas, mais ne chercha pas à pour autant à cacher ses larmes. Il connaissait parfaitement la raison pour laquelle elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain dès qu'ils étaient rentrés après le débriefing. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait été désigné comme renfort. C'est lui qui avait été obligé d'assister à la scène par le biais des caméras depuis le bâtiment d'en face, se retenant de hurler à chaque fois que ce pervers avait osé poser la main sur ce corps qui était sien. C'est lui qui l'avait récupéré, ses mains ensanglantées tremblant un peu, et le regard plus vide qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. C'est lui qui avait fait leur rapport, étant obligé de poser des mots sur les actes ignobles dont il avait été témoin.

Il savait, presque aussi bien qu'elle. Alors elle ne dit rien, et lui non plus. Il n'y avait aucun mot qui puisse apaiser la douleur de son âme, de leur âme. Aucun mot qui puisse ne serait-ce qu'alléger le poids sur leurs épaules. Plus tard, ils iraient se coucher dans le même lit, se blottissant contre le corps de l'autre, s'y accrochant pour ne plus jamais se laisser partir. Mais pour l'heure, il se contenta de prendre le gel douche et de savonner soigneusement son corps, effaçant de ses caresses toutes traces de celui qui l'avait touché.

* * *

 **Rule!63**

Ils étaient le meilleur duo d'agents que le Shield ait connu depuis des années. Plus précisément, depuis le duo formé par Coulson et Fury, avant que ce dernier ne prenne officiellement la direction du Shield. Et c'est peut-être là tout la force de leur association. Clint, le petit protégé de Phil, et Nathan, entrainé par le directeur en personne. Les dignes héritiers de leurs prestigieux instructeurs.

L'alchimie avait été immédiate entre eux. Au-delà de la simple complémentarité de leurs capacités, il y avait entre eux une compréhension pleine et entière de l'esprit de l'autre. Jamais ils ne perdaient des heures à échafauder des plans ou à débattre de leurs théories. En quelques mots seulement, ils savaient parfaitement à quoi l'autre pensait.

Bien sûr, les choses étaient loin d'êtres roses tous les jours, tous les deux ayant un fort caractère. Il n'était pas rare que Nathan menace de repartir en Russie, le pays qui l'avait vu naitre. Et sous le coup de colère, il arrivait fréquemment que Clint rédige sa lettre de démission. Mais il n'envoyait jamais ces lettres, comme Nat ne prenait jamais son billet d'avion. Ils s'aimaient trop pour se quitter.

Nul ne savait exactement quand est-ce que les choses avaient changé, pas même eux. Lorsque ça avait dérapé physiquement, aucun des deux n'avait été capable de considérer ça comme une erreur. Lorsque les sentiments s'en étaient mêlés, ça leur avait parut inévitable. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient finalement avoué qu'ils s'aimaient, ça leur avait juste semblé normal.

Ils n'en parlaient jamais. Ce n'était pas toujours bien vu d'être en couple quand on est deux hommes. Encore moins quand on travaillait dans une organisation telle que la leur. En public, Clint et Nathan étaient aussi proches que deux amis, deux frères pouvaient l'être. Mais il n'y avait jamais le moindre geste ambigu. Pas de proximité, de regard plus appuyé, de mains qui se joignent un instant. Rares étaient ceux au courant de ce petit secret. Phil et Nick bien sûr. Maria aussi. Sans doute ce fouineur de Stark également. Mais qu'importe : aucun des deux ne souhaitait qu'il en aille autrement.

* * *

 **Song fic (« Si c'était à refaire » de Céline Dion)**

Allongée dans son lit, qui un jour fut _leur_ lit, une vieille femme rêve et se souviens.

 **oOo**

 _Si c'était à refaire_

Oh oui, si elle pouvait revenir en arrière, effacer pour mieux recommencer. Oui, mais effacer quoi ? Refaire quoi ?

 _Le « oui » et sa douceur_

Ce mariage en toute simplicité, juste eux, leurs proches et leur bonheur. Le début d'une nouvelle vie à deux, et la promesse d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre. C'était affreusement cliché, et elle avait toujours eu en horreur la banalité. Mais c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

 _La valse des chimères_

Les mensonges dont elle l'abreuvait à chaque fois qu'elle devait partir en mission, les mêmes qu'il lui resservait quand c'était à son tour de s'éloigner. Ces mensonges auxquels aucun des deux ne croyaient, ne connaissant que trop bien la réalité du terrain, et pourtant auxquels ils se raccrochaient avec force.

 _De ses matins rêveurs_

Les matinées passées alanguis dans le même lit, la chaleur de l'autre comme seule ancre à la réalité. Des baisers et des caresses, les mouvements désordonnées de leurs corps et la douceur de ces parenthèses arrachées à une vie trop rude.

 _Les absences trop longues_

Les journées d'angoisses, passées à attendre des nouvelles, priant pour que cette mission à l'autre bout du globe se termine au plus vite. Et quand à son tour elle partait, elle savait que c'était avec la même angoisse et la même impatience qu'il l'attendait. Pourtant, malgré la douleur de ces séparations répétitives et le poids de l'incertitude, aucun des deux n'avait jamais envisagé l'idée de quitter le Shield.

 _Les silences bavards_

Ces heures passées dans un silences qui n'était jamais pesant, simplement assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Regardant la télévision, lisant un livre, ou même ne faisant rien, profitant de la présence de l'autre avant qu'une énième mission ne les éloigne encore.

 _La lumière et les ombres_

Cette vie d'espion, faite de hauts et de bas. Les sacrifices que cela demandait, et les fréquentes disputes. Elle n'avait jamais eu un tempérament des plus facile, et il n'était pas de ceux qui baissaient la tête devant elle. Mais c'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait.

 _Au sillon de nos pas_

Le sang et la mort qu'ils avaient semé pendant des années, jusqu'à ce que ce poids ne se fasse trop lourd à porter, même pour deux. La décision de tout arrêter, presque du jour au lendemain, et le soutien sans faille de leurs amis, qui eux avaient depuis longtemps abandonné le costume.

 _La promesse des fleurs_

Cette maison qu'ils avaient acheté ensembles dans un coin paumé du Maine, peu de temps après leur mariage. La jolie petite maison de poupée au crépi beige, au toit de tuiles rouge et à la barrière blanche, à la pelouse verte bien tondue et aux fleurs colorées. Abominablement cliché. Il avait fallu attendre leur retraite bien méritée pour qu'ils puissent enfin en profiter, et qu'elle réalise à quel point elle aimait cette maison.

 _Le mystère d'une larme_

L'unique larme qu'elle avait versée il y a trois ans, six mois et douze jours, lorsque Clint l'avait quitté à l'âge – presque canonique pour un ancien espion – de quatre-vingt-trois ans. Son cœur se fermant à double-tour, et l'attente. Sans heurts, sans drame et sans larmes, juste l'attente.

 _Le bémol des erreurs_

Effacer pour recommencer, vraiment ? Là serait l'erreur.

 **oOo**

Un petit sourire éclair le visage ridé de Natasha Romanoff-Barton tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux.

 _Non, je ne changerais rien_

* * *

 **UST**

Avec un sourire crispé, Natasha s'accroupit pour accueillir les deux enfants qui se jetèrent dans ses bars. « Tante Natasha », voilà comment ils l'appellent. Caressant gentiment les cheveux de la fillette, elle s'efforce de ne pas regarder Clint, qu'elle sait être en train d'enlacer sa femme. La plupart du temps, c'est facile à ignorer. Clint passe la majorité de son temps avec elle et les Avengers en général. Et même quand ils ne sont que tous les deux, il ne parle jamais de sa famille. Oui, c'est facile de faire semblant, faire comme s'il n'y avait pas d'enfant, comme s'il n'y avait pas _Laura_. Sauf qu'il y a ces enfants qu'il souhaitait tant et qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu porter, il y a cette femme qu'il a choisi sans jamais l'avoir regardé elle comme il regarde son épouse. Ils sont sa paix et son oasis, le secret qu'il partage avec elle et le symbole de la confiance qu'il lui voue. Alors elle sourit à contrecœur. Elle lui a promis d'être toujours là pour lui. Et si pour son bonheur, elle a renoncé au sien, ce n'est pas un problème. Elle tient toujours ses promesses.

* * *

 **J'ai mis du temps à sortir cette série, et je ne sais pas quand sortira la prochaine. Étant donné que ce sont des chapitres indépendants, je n'ai pas le même stress que pour d'autres textes. J'ai plusieurs petits textes, répartis sur une dizaine de séries, qui seront donc complétés au gré de mon imagination plutôt capricieuse, et du temps qui me manque déjà pour écrire ! Mais je n'abandonne pas, loin de là !**


End file.
